Monster Under Control
by Mere Figments
Summary: Zick lets loose a secret monster on Elena. Rated for heavy lemon-y content.
1. Unleashed

**Monster Under Control**

Disclaimer: Monster Allergy (c) Artibani, Barbucci, Canepa, Centomo

* * *

Chapter 1. Unleashed.

Elena sighed for the thousandth time that evening. While Bombolo, in a small basket at the foot of her bed, snored away his forgotten hunger, she lay awake, staring at the ceiling, wishing her eyes could bore into it and pierce through wood and cement, crafting perfect holes through which she could observe the evening sky. The window, of course, was an unfortunate option; every time she peeped through the thin glass, partly obscured by the nearing winter's cold mist, she would see the house one door away. She would be able to imagine the sole child living in that house. A spectacular boy with nearly pure blue hair. His dark eyes, round, soft, strength masking the once-present need to be accepted, for his differences from the norm, for his abilities, for his strange, strange love of monsters.

Elena blinked, and kept her eyes shut tightly. If only sleep came easier. Then the boy next door would be only a dream, not some...fantasy.

Yes, he was weird. And oh yes he was insane.

That way, he was perfect.

Elena had spent too many nights sorting out exactly why she was suddenly drawn to the boy. A drop of sweat followed the contours of her face as it, matched by a few forming others, dictated the heat under those thick covers. She wiggled her feet and let them fall to the floor. Now her pajamas were visible; now the obvious sweat coating her was visible. She was having a hard time keeping still. She shut her eyes tighter, but still, that Zick wouldn't leave her thoughts.

* * *

Earlier today they sat together at the Den of Pleasures for curbing the Fouler infestation in the aforementioned Pod. Several grouchy Gingis gave them contemptuous looks for the resulting stench, but they were awarded free snacks and a week-long free entry into the sludge baths that resembled a human spa. Then they were left alone to help Bobbahu mop up the filth gathering in the plumbing, but even the Hah couldn't stand the offensive odors. He left Zick and Elena, both sporting Enviro-Dom bubbles around their heads, to close up.

"Oh man, I'm tired. I don't suppose anyone would want to come here anytime soon? So we don't have to finish up immediately," Zick suggested, pulling out his inhaler from his pants pocket and taking a couple of puffs before facing his equally filth-covered companion.

"You said it. If you weren't a Tamer and all we had for protection against this stink was a gas mask, I would rather be spreading gossip for Patty and Mattie," replied a sullen Elena. She threw down her mop and carefully stepped around several smoking brown puddles toward the empty bar where Bim-Bombak's reward, a humungous strawberry sundae, waited for them. She gave it a disgusted look and stuck out her tongue. "This would've been a nice reward if we weren't consuming it in here. BLARGH."

Zick stood behind her, grasping both her hands (she squirmed at the grime on his fingers) and whispering in her ear, "Hey, maybe we could do something with our time up here."

"More monsters? MEH, even I can run out of enthusiasm for them. I wanna go home."

"I suppose you would like to give _this_ monster a shot?"

* * *

_Oh damn, Zick_, thought Elena.

She was gasping now; the air was suddenly thin when she recalled the way his warm breath travelled down her neck and he delivered a single light kiss on her nape. Her entire body had shuddered for two reasons. She was secretly, impossibly ticklish there, and also, having him that close allowed a certain hard rod to brush up against the fabric of the back of her jeans. She knew what it was. Six years of being around the loner who was no closer to any other women than Bombo was closer to losing weight, she had come to know a lot about Zick's physiology. The mere mention of "this monster" sent hot fluids racing down her underwear, as much now as earlier. She squeezed her legs together just a little bit. The mild tension was relieving, but left her unable to further control the sequence of images her mind replayed...

He had slid up his left hand into her blouse, massaging her stomach, moving up to her tight cotton bra. When he felt it, he simply pressed harder on her skin, slipping under the fabric to feel her trapped breasts. His lips grazed down her neck, kissing and licking down to her shoulder bone where he felt her bra strap. With his mouth he pulled it upwards, harder, and harder, until it ripped the sleeve of her blouse and came loose.

She had been unable to move, allowing his hand to caress her small now-exposed chest, and his lips to lubricate her neck and arms. When she found the will to move she took his other hand and cupped it over her stomach, repeating his massage and adding just a little more pressure when his hand reached her panty line. She squirmed every time the feel of his unclean fingers brushed lower and lower, and soon he was cupping her bush, and her wet need was revealed. She could feel the increasing stiffness of his manhood behind her, but he was patient; he would not allow his hips to betray his own need just yet, perhaps sensing how uneasy this made her; standing completely still except for his head and arms, he treaded lightly over her sensitive areas and soon felt her spasming through a weak orgasm.

When her legs gave way, he hoisted her up and seated her on the filthy bar facing him. He kissed her lips and removed his own shirt carefully, then tossed it to a side. Her pants met the same fate, yet he kept his pants on. The bulge at his groin was obvious, however. Elena was left looking at it hungrily while Zick took his time pulling off the green lace ribbons adorning her flaming red hair, and inhaling the her scent through the stink of the remaining Foulers' waste. Before her nose could detect the ever-present reek of the grimy Pod, Zick kissed her again; something about his warm breath, something about its clean smell reversed the disgust. She realized they were now enclosed in a giant Enviro-Dom bubble, and the air inside was sanitized and at least breathable.

And she realized that all of a sudden she was laid flat on the bar, fully naked, her legs splayed and Zick kneeling below her. He had unbuttoned his pants, and the hiding monster now emerged, standing erect and angry. Elena wasted no time, licking both her hands and wrapping the precious tool in them. Zick visibly shuddered, an expectant grin on his lips, even as he continued playing her breasts. Elena sat up, finding her grip on his manhood, and began stroking gently. That patch of skin under the head was too enticing to look at, several nerves pulsing just beneath her fingers. Curiosity overtook her. What if...? No further questions, she bent down and took Zick's member into her eager mouth.

The Tamer just managed to snap out of his euphoria and stopped her from picking up the pace. His eyes showed impatience now, but no, not yet... He pushed her back viciously, restraining her arms over her head with his left hand, and proceeded to planting lustful kisses all over her breast and clit alternately. Her pleasant moans drove him to near ecstasy, fueling him with power to suck on each firm mound graciously, his excitement rocketing every time Elena squirmed. Now unable to control himself, he began bucking his hips toward her private lips, not quite entering yet. But the hot wetness from those same lips was like fire drawing a moth to itself. He didn't have to watch where he was thrusting; in three thrusts, he was inside her, grinding into her, fucking her with his entire being. Elena matched his movements by lifting her hips to take him in deeper and deeper, her face contorted in pleasure. They bathed in sweat and passion for what seemed like forever, and the licking turned into intense kissing where their pair of tongues furiously battled to entwine the other. Her legs now hugged his torso, and their arms were vaguely tangled. Zick pumped feverishly into her and finally released a thick load of semen.

All sound died down and they lay quietly, except for ragged breathing. Elena was orgasming wildly under Zick, who was halfway between passing out and trying to whisper a dazed, "I love you," as they waited for energy to return.

* * *

Elena clapped her hand over mouth to prevent the screech she emitted from coming out. She was hot and uncomfortable now that the entire memory had replayed, and her hands were trying to mimic his actions, but her fingers were too small and weak. She suppressed a frustrated groan. She was the feisty Elena, but she had been subdued. Hugged. Kissed. Fucked...violently. She had been everything but weak until that moment. Damn that Zick. She couldn't admit to herself how much she enjoyed those fleeting minutes of heaven, how much she craved for him to be thrusting all his power and love into her waiting moist and heated entrance now.

She got up, careful not to wake the sleeping Bombolo, and crept to the window. A cold draft blew past her. She admired the neighboring house, imagining how peacefully Zick was sleeping. Their escapade had tired him immensely, and after an enormous dinner at the nearest Bibbur-ska fastfood restaurant, she watched him walk on home almost blindly, and merely guided him into his room where he finally passed out.

And not a word from him since.


	2. Uncontrollable

**Monster Under Control**

Chapter 2. Uncontrollable.

A rustle of fabric from behind her.

"You missed me?"

Elena turned, frantic, but knew only one voice that could both chill and warm her. Only one person in existence who could sound so confident and not at the same time.

"Zick you scared the hell out of me. How'd you get in?" she responded quietly at the boy enshrouded by shadows. She lifted Bombolo's sleeping basket and placed it on her drawer. Zick stood by the window, watching her with his arms crossed.

"Didn't you realize the window was open when you got up?"

Elena blushed hard as Zick winked coolly. "So you caught the embarrassing show huh..." she mumbled, knowing how red her face was becoming. She slowly shuffled to her bed and sat down, her face curtained by wavy red hair.

A set of cold fingers brushed that hair to one side. "I believe the show isn't over yet, Elena." Zick knelt below her, smiling innocently into the face of his best friend. When she didn't respond, he raised himself up and kissed her ready lips, and already her arms and legs easily wrapped around him.

"Anytime you need me, Elena, just say so," he breathed into her ear, and licked the ligament, which produced a shudder from her.

"Oh Zick," she said, nuzzling into his purple, long-sleeved shirt. The smell of him overwhelmed her. The previous heat left hanging between her legs now rebounded on her, and she was using his clothed hardness to sate the need for pressure. She smiled into his shirt. Opening her eyes, she remembered why he was missing the dull green top he wore over this vestment. Her blouse hopelessly ripped by his passion, she had borrowed his signature garment with the white "O" print in front, wearing it like a prize until they got home. Truth was the grime was still there yet she couldn't find the strength to change clothes and wash off the scent and taste of Zick in that shirt.

Zick felt her rubbing herself onto his manhood, covered as it was. He kissed her, but she remained grinding against him.

"Wait," he piped feebly to no avail. An idea bit him. "Stop, Elena."

"Nice try, Tamer, but I'm human; that Voice Dom won't work on me," she said, her tone soft and playful. She clutched his hair and combed her fingers through his blue mane. The pleasure was giving way to the pain from the hard fabric of his pants. She stopped long enough to swipe off her pajamas and Zick's boxers .

Now friction was smoother and more natural. Zick's erection was flattened against his stomach as Elena straddled him on the floor, continuing to work her ravenous clit against his balls. "Ohh," she moaned, repeatedly, an insane smile etched on her face as far as Zick could see in the darkness. He let her take him as she needed, but an orgasm was looming too close, and-

"Aagh." They both froze. Streams of white fluid rained from Zick's penis. Elena regained herself and slid herself down his legs so she could suck his member. "Wait, don't, it's too sensitive already-"

His pleas were left unheeded, and Elena milked him dry, while using his legs to create pressure on her entrance.

"That's it, you're having too much fun," stated the Tamer. He propped himself up on his elbows and tried to sit up, but Elena was lost in her masturbation. A smirk found its way onto his lips. He lifted his hands and shot a thin beam of Energy Dom at the frenzied lady.

"Hey, no powers, I'm almost coming," Elena cried.

"You're just using me," Zick replied almost defiantly.

"I've been lusting for your touch ever since we got home, and holy spit I'm about to orgasm so badly if you'd just sit still."

"Oh come on. Am I your best friend for nothing? I'll give you better than that," he pointed at her sluggish motions on his legs. "Get on the bed and lie down."

She clambered onto the bed, thankful that her baby Bombo was tucked safely away elsewhere, and did as instructed. Her body felt cold, and her vagina was throbbing of its own will, clamping its walls and releasing to simulate some pressure. "Do me right now."

Zick stood over her, his hands caressing her neck, breasts, and waist. He bent over to kiss her clit, licking the nub softly, once and again, and another lick along her inner lips. She was shuddering hard, grasping the bed sheets angrily, trying her damnedest not to scream, "Please Zick, now..."

One last lick, and he felt some life returning to his erection. Her juices coated his nose, but he smiled anyway as he ran his finger along the slit and forced a brusque entry. And then he silenced her final squirms with a kiss, the taste of her fluids spreading in both their mouths. Zick withdrew his finger and jutted his manhood into her famished hole, feeling her walls flexing around his entering muscle, both needing the other beyond measure. Elena pushed him a bit off her, and grabbed his ass to maneuver the thrusting. He took every chance to nibble at her neck and squeeze each breast.

"Zick- I- Zick- harder!" Elena gasped. Zick had doubled his pace, a tinge of sweat ready to fall off his nose into her perfectly smooth chest. He bit her neck and obeyed her. He didn't know how much longer he'd last, he was coming again at this rate-

"ZICK!"

Zick was immobilized again as he came, releasing a jet of semen into her. Elena's scream died down into a soft purring, but she continued to spasm and thrust her hips from underneath him, and in a minute even this slowed to a stop. The Tamer collapsed on top of the Keeper, exiting her as gently as possible. Their rough breathing filled the room, and both teens were thanking whatever sat above the cosmos guiding them, that Bombolo didn't even wake through the ordeal.

"Holy spit."

"What?" Zick rolled off Elena and looked at her face, not sure what to expect. But she wasn't displaying anything other than sheer relief. A draft blew some of the hair away from her eyes, so he saw how relaxed she was.

"Zick, say, I'm your assistant Tamer right?" she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I could borrow your monsters anytime, right?"

Zick smiled. He wrapped an arm around her, nodding a yes, before falling asleep.


End file.
